you let me fall hard
by nintendocookies
Summary: DESCRIPTION: when lilly comes back to seaview high school she meets her crush from pre-school what happens when she thinks her crush well... hates her. READ OR DIE! nah just kidding.OR AM I!nah... muhahahahahaha lol srry i suck at summiers.
1. Chapter 1

You let me fall…HARD!

Lilly walked through the halls with her hair down and straight wearing her dark jean shorts, All-American rejects T-shirt, and her black converse. Most people started to whisper while she walked through the halls. They said things like "fresh meat" or "new loser alert". Lilly did want attention but not in this way. Then she saw all the girls. They were all wearing some type of pink high heel, mini skirts, and some type of tang top. Lilly thought everyone would be like her but she was mistaken. Even most of the boys were well dressed. Then Lilly thought as she passed by girls and boys 'lame, girly, lame, lame, girly, likes all-American rejects, girly' she stepped back until she saw the kid again he was as alone as she was.

Lilly felt bad, so she walked over to the boy with his head down. When she walked over to him he immediately saw her shoes and was actually happy they weren't pink. He looked up to see Lilly's hand outstretched so he could shake it. He checked out what she was wearing and he was startled. Lilly quickly said getting kind of annoyed that he was taking so long "um… dude what's your name I'm new here." her voice softened when she said I'm new here.

The boy reached out and spit in his hand and grabbed Lilly's and shook it, this was the ultimate test to see if she was a fake girl, one who pretends to be like him just to get attention. He soon felt other person's spit on his hand too she had also did the same thing. The boy said "I'm Oliver, Oliver oken."

Lilly froze she had remembered this other boy a long time ago named Oliver. Lilly gulped "I-I'm Lill-y, L-illy trusco-tt." Oliver had just remembered too.

-flashback-

Oliver was only 5 at the time and he was sitting on a bench in the park waiting for his mom to come back with his ice cream. Lilly's mother told Lilly also to sit down while she got the ice cream. So Lilly tried to sit next to Oliver but she was short so she was having trouble lifting her butt and putting on the seat. She kept struggling until she noticed Oliver was staring at her strangely. Lilly was embarrassed she thought 'why do I act so dumb arwoud cute boiys?!' Lilly quickly stopped and said "um… dese steats aw hawd to weach."

She gulped hoping he knew how to talk like her because Lilly knew she had bad grammar skills or in her case 'gwmma skiwls'.Oliver held both hands out to Lilly and Lilly grabbed them. Oliver was always a safe boy so he said "hang on twight".

He pulled as hard as he could to bring her up she actually made it. Even though she was up they still held hands. Lilly looked both ways before giving Oliver a little peck on the lips. Oliver shocked said " um… I guess were boyfwiend and girlfwiend."

Lilly jumped off the bench and brought Oliver down genteelly and started to happy dance with him. Both of the mothers come back talking about there kids and grown up stuff then when they get close enough to the kids they say in unison "LILLY OLIVER TIME TO GO!"

They looked at each other and Lilly quickly whispered in his ear "wemember bf and gf foeveo. And no cheting!" Their mother's grabbed theirs kids hand and walked them home. Lilly and Oliver waved one last time and then she left.

-end of flashback-

(Both had the same flash back at the same time) Lilly stumbled with her words "I ke-ept my prom-is-ise how ab-out you?" Oliver nodded but shamefully. Not because he was ashamed to be Lilly's first and only boyfriend, but because he had, have no girl interested in him since that day.

Lilly took it the wrong way she thought that Oliver was ashamed that he kept his promise these 10 years. Lilly quickly said a very quite goodbye and ran toward the bathroom. Oliver watched her as she left and saw one tear fall on the ground. Now he was really ashamed that he made the girl he dreamed about, cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilly's POV**

I remember feeling so horrible after seeing him bow his head, as if he was shamed to have been with me in the first place. I had ran in the bathroom not knowing where else to go to since I needed to keep my "tough" personality intact, I'm new so I can get a bad reputation really quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror and ran my hand through my hair. My face was red, my makeup smudged, my hair had become a mess. I turned the valve and water poured out of the spout. I stuck my hand under the rushing water and wiped it on my face to cool myself down. I washed away my smeared eyeliner and eye shadow. My hair was puffed out a bit from the crying. I took the hair tie off my wrist and put my hair up in a messy bun, then went out of the bathroom hearing the first bell ring of the day - first period, math.

I walked into the classroom and took a seat next to a cute brunette, with eyes, so brown, they were lakes of chocolate pudding. She looked about 5'4. Even though her outfit wasn't the best, she looked like a suitable friend. She was wearing a v-neck pink and green shirt and very light jeans and pink flats. Her hair was down and very lush. She looked like the most beautiful person around. She might have saw me staring at her but I think she would've said something to me anyways. She looked at me with her huge eyes and blurted out "hi my name is Miley, oh my god ! I love your hair, what's your name ? I love you !" she started to blush after she told me she loved me. I don't think she's very good at making friends, she might thought she screwed up her chance to be my friend.

I answered slowly and in monotone (pretending not to care) "hello Miley. thank you, and my name is Lilly" I made sure not to say anything about the "I love you" since I know that could hurt her feelings. She smiley ever-so-sweetly. And then the teacher came into the room - Mr. Gabs. Everyone began to take their seats. Miley flew her head directly at the teacher as if it was an emergency to stare at him contently. He was a decent looking man - in his early 20s, his cheeks and chin were a little darker then the rest of his face (assuming he gets 5 o'clock shadow), his ass was like thunder tushy - I understood why the girl had her eyes on him 24/7, other than because he was the teacher.

Mr. Gabs wrote on the board "a^2 x b^2 = c^2" then repeated it out loud. He began babbling on about math and other junk of the sort. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. I stared out the window watching the birds perch themselves on the branches of the oak trees outside. I kept hearing sounds behind me. I pushed them to the back of my head until I got snapped back into reality. Mr. Gabs had hit my desk with a book and yelled "Miss Truscott I have been calling your name for the past 5 minutes ! This is not the best way to begin as a new student here and blooming dale high school !" I nodded my head and paid my apologizes, then for the rest of the period I stared at him at least pretending to listen, even though I was in another world thinking about the love of my life, Oliver. (I don't care if he doesn't love me back, I will try my best to win him over with my extreme charm.. Yeah, sure, I totally have that)


End file.
